User talk:Shadow Robotnik22
∂ση'т уσυ ∂αяє мєѕѕ ωιтн мє...Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 16:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello glad to meet you I hope to see you one day on the game lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓισηḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 17:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shadow2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 18:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shadow ^^ Amber Ridge423 (talk) 04:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi!!! Can I meet you someday? :D pweeeeez Grace Dorcas (talk) 04:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) guess you're a fan of, uhm let me guess, shadow? -shadowwolf γεąɧ... ƈųẕ ɧε'ş þŗεŧŧγ ɱųƈɧ ℓïҡε ɱε... ąℓℓ şεŗïσųş ąŋđ ε√εŗγŧɧïŋɠ.Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 04:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Shadow, tnx for saving me from Taurent ^_^... I thought you were a bad guy but you were actually pretty nice, I'll cya around Shadow... Alysha Mae Tan (talk) 04:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) (Aly) I know, he is all serious, i'm more of the powers he uses (got something with colorfull explosions), and of course that he's the only character in the whole series who goes his own way, not just follow up commands of whoever. -shadowwolf уєαн, ι ηєνєя тσσк αηу σя∂єяѕ ƒяσм αηуσηє ωнσ ωαηтѕ тσ σя∂єя мє αяσυη∂... ~Shadow Chaos Me neither, i go my own way. And then i kind of am close to all of shadow's powers. Got immortality, then i got one of the chaos powers (teleportation), trying to get the others too. уєαн ι мαу нανє тнσѕє тнιηgѕ тσσ αѕ ѕσση αѕ ι ∂σωηℓσα∂ тнє cнєαт єηgιηє ~ Shadow Chaos If you want to download it, just ask me for anything on cheats, I'll teach it. Şนrē... thคຖkŞ. ~Shadow Chaos Making progress on the next chaos power, hope it'll be finished soon. -shadowwolf υнмнмм ѕυяє, нανє ƒυη ωιтн ιт... Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 15:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) AAAaaaHhh!!! I love you Shadow!!! THX for saving us!!! You rule!! Yet I dont know if you're a hero or not... The hero thing was you saved us, the bad guy thing was... You killed my bf after that, so why btw? Thanks again! ~Lorican υнмнмм ѕυяє ~Shadow Chaos Heheheh, seems like you're not the only one being stalked with those things all the time? I find it funny to see all of this, srry, just got a bad sence of humor. -shadowwolf Marcelhuij (talk) 14:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) So what if we wanna stalk him?! He's extremely charming like oh my gosh!!! *shrieks* yyiiiiieeee!!! Shaddie, we wuv you!!! ~Lea Lea, call me Shadow or Shad for short but never Shaddie or Shadiw or whatever silly names you have... P.S. I hate fangirls (sorry) Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 11:38, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, this is just getting funny, I didn't know you were in love lea ;d -shadowwolf I'm not in love with anybody... maybe just yet, but idk. Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 09:24, June 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Anyways, no more space in my main profile so i'll put my pics in my talk page -_- '